sonic_xtreme_stylefandomcom-20200214-history
Speed the Hedgehog
Speed the Hedgehog (スピード.・ザ・ヘッジホッグ '' Supīdo za Hejjihoggu'') is Sparky's best friend. He was orphaned at his young age, spends his life in care over about seven years. Following the events of moving to Station Square with the gang, he lived alone, but was paired up with Lola. Speed became one of Gabriella's bandmates as vocalist, rhythm guitarist and break-dancer. Speed's relationship with Sparky is very brotherly ever since his parents have left. However, everything about his past was cleared that his mother died and his father is in prison. He was fostered and raised by straight couples giving him a better life. Speed becomes Sonic's best friends after defeating Eggman Nega. Character Profile *ALSO CALLED: Speedy *AGE: 15 *SPECIES: Hedgehog *HEIGHT: 100 cm *WEIGHT: 34kg *FUR COLOUR: Emerald Green *SKIN COLOUR: Peach *EYE COLOUR: Purple *ALLIANCE: Good *LIKES: Having fun with his friends, keeping promises, hover-boarding, break-dancing, music, singing, sunsets, clubs, surfing, his mother *DISLIKES: Disruptions, annoying people, rivals, sociopaths, spies, being told what to do, his father *ABILITY TYPE: Speed Character Early life When Speed was seven-years-old, his mother, Sierra have passed away from terminal illness. This led his father, Sol turn heavily abusive and mistreated Speed as his own personal slave. Eventually Speed was taken to care and Sol was sentence to seven years in prison. His life in care follows the friendship with Sparky, Luke, Tayler and Rio, including the others. They form a group as Firefly Fighters and nicknamed the care home, Dumping Ground. Personality Speed is very loyal when it comes of making friends. He is lively, one of the most active people in the group, helping those who need whenever they're in trouble. Although, he's not as hyperactive as he looks, he is easy-going, good-humoured, fun-loving and very positive. He can be quick to anger at times, but can easily forgives or cheer anyone up. Speed is a complete opposite from his selfish, abusive father whom he hated and never spoken to for years. Abilities and Talents * Light Manipulation; '''Speed was born, given the superpowers to control the light. Originally, the source of lights comes the gems on his wristbands. Speed can generate the energy into balls or other weapony, also the sparkles one of his true main abilities which was very similar to Tiffany's or Typhoon. Speed also can boost up his speed with his powers leaving a trail of sparkle waves. * '''Enchanted Speed: Speed is nearly match of Sonic's speed. Because the name was given by his mother, he is able to run faster than the speed of sound. * Strength: '''Speed has possession of extreme strength. He is able fight tough opponents by punching, kicking and homing attacks. One of his abilities are fairly upgraded. * '''Tornado: Speed is able to spin himself to create a tornado leaving a trail of glowy sparks. An ability that damages the enemies surrounded. * '''Energy Somersault: '''Compared break-dancing, Speed is able to flip his body then proceed his legs with his energy attacks. The Energy Somersault is identical to regular somersault, a stronger version. The difference however, when performing this move,enveloped in a flicker-like aura which amplifies the move's power greatly. * '''Acrobatics: '''Speed have shown to have reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, he is nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or any other characters, also can jump very high. Weakness Speed's home life was difficult. After lost his mother, his father is unable to take care of him, he indeed does have abusive tendencies towards Speed. Presently, his friends told Speed that his father was very unfit and selfish. Also, it has stated that Speed's father was a total sociopathic, making him very antisocial. Speed has a huge hatred of being spied on, previously when he and his friends are moved Station Square involves any of the villains "who are spied" tries to sabotage their reputations. Relationships Friends Speed is Sparky's best friend. They have brotherly bond, which affect them, naming their care home Dumping Ground. After arriving to Station Square and the secrets has expose around the gang, Speed became one of Sonic's loyal friends. Speed is very impressed of Sonic's speed and adventurous daring acts. Family Speed lived in a household with his parents. However they're both originally unnamed before Speed was taken to care due his is father's abusive tendencies. Until the upcoming TV series, their names, now given Sierra and Sol. Sierra has recently died from her illness when Speed was very young. Sol, who has no care for Speed, began abusing him and do some of the chores. Eventually Speed takes a stand against Sol and was sent down in serivon for sen years. Sierra appears as a spirit watching over Speed. She is proud of him making a bravery decision to put Sol in prison and became a guitarist. Romance Speed paired up with Lola in teams of two. On Lola's episode it has learn that Speed have moved in with Lola and began spending time with her. Their relationship has displayed and the pair began dating. Trivia * Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Firefly Fighters